


Gabriel Learns

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: More on my Fallen Archangel Gabriel this time with Duke Hastur and the now more out in the open mum and mothering like Demons of Hell.In my fic Power And Protection/Ligur-Grace And Assurance/Dagon-Love And Devotion/Hasturhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/22917679It goes into detail about more of the above, now, Gabriel finds himself learning a lesson, a new one, one before his own spawn Uri is spawned where in a run in with a Hellspawnsitting Duke Hastur is NOT to be messed with no matter how tender he looks with the little creatures he dotes on!
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Gabriel Learns

"Shove off, our Lord and I need to be alone with this work no matter the Dance you've had!" The snapping voice of Duke Dagon echoed down Lord Beelzebubs main hallway and soon appeared a still dashing Fallen Archangel.

The dark wooden doors slammed and locked and Ligur stood like a brick wall of power just outside it. Best to leave the area then-

He'd gotten his placement at last as a Duke amongst Hastur, Ligur, and Dagon beside their Lord Beelzebub! Each way worse than the first and last!

Placements weren't ever NOT forgotten either if someone felt like showing you either, but he'd learned to hold his own at last!

Dagon was FAST and clever!

Hastur was ruthless and angry but he seemed in a way-Trying to teach him in the end!

Ligur-Fuck Ligur, no, Gabriel left Ligur well enough ALONE!

Belly up, wings out, or curled into a small ball and begging, Ligur LOVED beating the shit out of him and he barely learned his ways of motion, just… Stop, Drop, and Beg Satan he'd be able to walk after Ligur felt done!

Thinking about the Duke with a hairpin temper, Gabriel suddenly came to the understanding that he had had Hellspawns!

Not just with anyone either!

But with Hastur!

He'd seen the Demons in Heat now and many weren't the gross sexual hot lovers mortals were when those emotions hit but LIGUR mating and producing spawns and them LIVING!

The Fallen Archangel found himself where he half wanted to be and half didn't, a place he heard about in whispers in passing and eavesdropping and stared at the carved out section of building once just a gross hallway that led to a dark pit of Hell.

It smelt not of sulfur nor agony, and the Damned he heard behind him seemed to silence as he stepped carefully inside the wall of warmth and dim calm ahead.

Many things had changed since Armageddon did not happen and this here was one major thing!

A Nesting Pit!

No one truly knew mother's and or mothering types could even BE a thing in Hell yet…

Gabriel felt calm eyes watching him as he moved slowly along, heard whispers of mum's or parents to their spawns in the darkness as they dreamed.

As Hastur promised, many told their spawns of his doings to his own People, how he averted the War, how he KILLED Ligur!

Soft rasping told him some spawns were being groomed, in another dark hole in the wall chirps and mewls sounded then stopped when it turned out he wasn't a 'mum' or 'dad' or a 'whatever' these spawns had been born to and instead heard them start playing again.

He knew what he was doing but didn't.

If Ligur was outside alone-The maker of this place must be here-Why was he seeking him?

To confirm that he was indeed the one who made the Nesting Pit? The mum of Ligurs spawns? That he was trying to teach him as he beat him to shit?

Gabriel lost his idea as he came to the end of the hallway and found the Pit itself and stared.

Where those who once hid their being pregnant, carrying spawns, their spawns lives either being ended by they themselves one way or another, here it now stood, a spiral just as soft and dim and scented as where he'd come from, ledges cut for the expectenting forms to rest just outside their nests to stretch body and wings, a smaller one for a possible partner near some he noticed which is how he found Hastur!

Hastur if his wings had been out, would have been seen in a heartbeat. Some of the largest in Hell, desert colored with dune colored marks across the backs.

But no, he lay sprawled out, a long thin body, content looking, a figure by his side, a tiny shape nuzzled at his belly.

Gabriel did not DARE fly over to the tier where the Duke lay and so, sighing, slowly made his way upwards. Expectenting Demons, female, male, and other all stared at him as he walked past. Everyone knowing a Duke but so low ranked yet not as violent as Ligur-Should they bow? Should they bother with him?

"Gaaaabriel, weeeelcome! I didn't figure it would be you here!" He heard as he approached the level where Hastur and the figure that sat near him were.

The long skinny Duke lazily looked over his shoulder, not moving much and snorted, "I smell no milk~"

"Me?"

"No, no, no, Duke Hastur! No… I… I f.. forgot really what made me come here… But… Umm.." He stammered, catching a glimpse of the spawn nursing at his belly.

Nothing like Ligur nor Hastur.

Hastur made sure he was aware of this as he addressed the Demon watching the nursing spawn, attention focused, "You just need to relax, Spite. If it feels your pent up it won't feed. Find a quiet place, if need be I'll find you a place Above, plenty of quiet graveyards for nursing Demons."

"Thank you, my Lord!" Spite whispered before reaching for their spawn.

"It will tell you when it's done, get into position, show me, how you'll feed it!"

Gabriel watched as Spite slowly, timidly moved themselves a bit, circled three times one way then the other then tucked up and layed down, ears lowered in defeat under the eyes of their Lord.

"Is it his watching that disturbs you?" Hastur suddenly asked, voice NOT soft and before Gabriel had a second to process that and what he was speaking about, his leg was snagged, pulled out from under him, and he crashed to the hard stone floor, yelping as Hastur slammed himself bodily upon the toppled other, fangs bared, torn ears flat.

"Rooooll ovvvvver!" He heard before his ear was snapped. But instead of screaming, Hastur numbed the spot, a weird cold dripping wet slid down his neck as he rolled the other way as told to do so.

"His lessons have been taught, he'll be smarter next time. Try again, Spite." Hasturs voice was once again soft and with the ear still good, Gabriel heard the Demon make a better show of laying out for their spawn as Hastur gave a proud growl before hearing him say, "You'll get the hang of it Above. Ligur and I know a great graveyard where you'll Master this! In the meantime-"

A soft squeak came next and then, the soft sucking returned, but Hastur was sitting close to Gabriel once again. The spawn was suckling upon it's birther!

"Thank you again, my Lord~ For everything!"

"Duke Ligur gets off tomorrow night, stay far away from others till then if you feel you need. I gave it enough nutrition but not the love it's getting from you right now as it suckles~"

And Gabriel stupidly looked slowly over his shoulder. His face met Hasturs ass and back instead.

"Your mate and all spawns you have with him are lucky to have you, my Lord!" Spite whispered, their voice sounding like they were bowed low.

Another snort from Hastur and then his tall thin body moved and Gabriel saw the Demon had already left.

"The old mortal human saying 'curiosity killed the cat', seems to fly over your head you daft dip!"

He got up with Hasturs motion and chuckled lowly, "I just wanted to see…"

"Won't be long now before you yourself have your own spawn I'm sure!"

Gabriel blinked stupidly behind the tall Demon as he walked the way he'd walked in, all Demons from before bowing or showing their wings or calling out his name. Hastur himself just walked on unless an expected Demon had a question and a request to be touched on the belly by their Lord or get their nest seen by said Lord.

It was like his brain started to work all at once, like it had finally fallen from Heaven to Hell at last and Gabriel carefully raced after Hastur who right then was checking on the status of a soon to start in labor Demon, his voice cracked, "Do you know something Duke Hastur?"


End file.
